This invention is concerned with floor drains and one which is particularly but not exclusively, suited for installation in a wooden floor.
A conventional drain has a body which is set in concrete, a grate frame secured to the top of the body and a grate mounted in the frame. Placing such a drain in a new concrete floor is a simple matter; one merely positions the drain body and pours the concrete. However, placing such a drain in a wooden floor is rather more difficult. The standard technique is to locate a pair of transverse forms between adjacent joists, secure a base form to the joists and transverse forms, locate the drain and pour concrete into the form constituted by the transverse forms, the base form and the joists to which they are attached.
The present invention seeks to simplify the task of setting a drain into a wooden floor.